Next Generation Chatroom
by featherkitten
Summary: Starring Albus,Rose and James.
1. Confused

I probably should have made up usernames for them but I couldn't think of any.

* * *

Rose Weasley: but internet doesn't work in Hogwarts because of the magical interference. How is this even possible?

James Potter: magic.

* * *

In the fourth book Hermione reveals that electric stuff can't work in Hogwarts but that never stopped people from making Harry Potter chatrooms unless the internet is an expection.


	2. Houses and Hallowe'en

If fans got to decide what happened in Harry Potter it would be more random and point out it's own plot holes.

* * *

******Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy **is in****** Hufflepuff**

All of** Hogwarts **is surprised by** Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy's sorting **

**Rose Weasley **is in** Ravenclaw**

**Albus Servus Potter** is in **Gryffindor **

**Nearly Headed Nick: **oh wonderful!Your father came to my **Death Day party** not that you have to of course.

**James Sirius Potter: ****Death Day party**? Why would you celebrate your death? Sounds rather depressing to me.

**Damien Darke: **it all matters on your opinion on life and death. Maybe Nick was sudical.

**Rose Weasley: **wow!I bet that there aren't many living people who can say they've been to a **Death Day** **party**.It could be a real learning experience!

**Nearly Headless Nick: **well it's not until **Hallowe'en**.

**James Sirius Potter: **then why tell us now?Someone could try to kill you again because it's your **Death Day**!

**Rose Weasley: **James you watch too many **muggle** movies you can't kill a spririt in real life.

**Horace Slughorn:** speaking of **Hallowe'en** I'm throwing a party on **Hallowe'en **and one soon to celebrate the start of the year. I hope to see all the Potters and Weasleys there. Your allowed one guest.

**Rose Weasley: **hopefully we have someone to take by then if we don't go to **Sir Nicholas's Death Day party**.

**James Sirius Potter: **I always have someone to take. The ladies love me.

**Rose Weasley: **poor them. Have you been to **Sir Nicholas's Death Day party**?

**James Sirius Potter: **like I said sounds depressing no offense Nick.

**Nearly Headless Nick:** none taken.

**James Sirius Potter: **well gotta go. Hearts to break, people to see.

**Rose Weasley: **_got to go! _

**James Sirius Potter: **gee Rosie you've been saying that for years.

**Rose Weasley: **I'll stop saying that when you stop using slang!

**James Sirius Potter: **you sound just like auntie. Congrats on not being a **Slytherien** Albus.

**James Sirius Potter **is** logging off**

* * *

Yes Nearly Headless Nick does get two usernames deal with it.


	3. Albus and Agruments

**Albus Servus Potter: **I don't know James.

**James Sirius Potter: **your great at Quidditch! What's the worst that could happen?

******Albus Servus Potter:**I could fall and kill or injure or embrass myself and I could not make the team.

**James Sirius Potter: **you worry too much.

**Rose Weasley: **you telling him that thresals are going to eat him isn't helping him!

**James Sirius Potter: **I only said to watch out for them you think that someone with your IQ would get their facts straight.

** Scropius ****Hyperion **Malfoy : he has a point there.

**Rose Weasley: **oh shut up both of you! Albus you could always try out next year join the team if you want to not because others want you to.

******Albus Servus Potter: **thanks Rose. I have to go bye.

******Albus Servus Potter** is****** logging off**

**********Rose Weasley: **it's a nice feeling when you've finally gotten though to someone.

**James Sirius Potter: **or maybe he's doing homework then again when do we ever not get your help with homework?

**Scropius Hyperion Malfoy: **can I have your help with homework Rose?

**James Sirius Potter: **stay away from my sister!

******Scropius Hyperion Malfoy: **I can talk to who I like Potter. But just as well I don't really need her help anyway. I'll beat you next test Rosie.

******Scropius Hyperion Malfoy **is****** logging off **

**Rose Weasley:** what a jerk! Although your not that great either James!

**James Sirius Potter:** me? What did I do?

**Rose Weasley: **I can defend myself!

**Rose Weasley **is** logging off**

******James Sirius Potter: **I was only trying to help.


	4. Trouble

**James Sirius Potter: **oh no! How am I going to explain this to mom and dad?

**Rose Weasley: **your always getting into trouble James.

**James Sirius Potter: **yeah but how was I supposed to know that we would end up exploding part of the school?

**Rose Weasley: **really you should save the experminting at least until after you graduate!Your going to be expelled!

**James Sirius Potter: **Potter imunity. They'd never expel me.

**Rose Weasley: **regardless of which you could have been killed!

**Fred ii Weasley:** chill Rosie. Sometimes you have to take a few set backs to accomplish your dreams. Aren't you always telling Albus to do what he wants and not what others want or expect him to do?

**Rose Weasley: **that's different! What Albus wants doesn't involve risking expellison or his life! And he knows what he's doing you guys only think that you know what your doing!

**Fred ii Weasley: **well maybe we need someone with your brains to help us.

**Rose Weasley: **argh! Fine get expelled see if I care!

**Rose Weasley **is** logging off **

**Fred ii Weasley: **Malfoy is pretty smart maybe he'll help us.

* * *

Roxanne and Fred 2 are George's kids. Seriously look it up.


	5. TV

What if wizards had TV?

* * *

**James Sirius Potter: **hey Albus did you catch last night's episode of** Magicless Wizard**?

**Albus Servus Potter: **no.

**Rose Weasley:** I personally think that the show is really unrealistic. If **wizards** could really randomly lose their **magic** somehow we'd know about it.

**James Sirius Potter: **how he lost his **magic** wasn't random! Besides it's better than what you watch!

**Lysander Scamander: **actually we can lose our powers but the **Ministry** **of Magic** doesn't want us to know about it it's all a **government conspiracy** you see.

******Rose Weasley: **you really don't have any proof of that.

**********Lysander Scamander: **prove to me that it's not possible.

******Rose Weasley: **how on **Earth** would I do that?

**********Lysander Scamander: **then don't make fun of my****** belief**s.

**James Sirius Potter: **he has a point there Rosie and you really shouldn't butt in. Anyway it was an awesome episode!But I'd hate to spoil it for you.

**Roxanne Weasley: **I haven't seen it says that if we don't stay out of **trouble** we might not get to finish watching the show!

**Fred Weasley ii:** pity too. **Trouble** really **loves** us, we're such **good friends**.

**Rose Weasley:**really you three never think about your futures!

**Fred ii Weasley: **sure we do. We're all going into the joke buisness like dad and my namesake did.

**Rose Weasley: **but it wouldn't **hurt** to have **good marks** as a **back up plan**!

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy:** just out of curiousity what does Rose watch?

**James Sirius Potter: **none of your** buisness Malfoy!**

******Rose Weasley: **nature shows and stuff. At least what I watch is **educational**!

**James Sirius Potter: Magicless Wizard **is very**educational**! ******It teaches us about the loopholes **in****** magic **and****** muggle laws**,****** complex spells **and even****** history! **

**********Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy:** oh. At least she's not into sappy romances.

******Rose Weasley:** ugh! I have to put up with that when Victoire comes over to visist.

**James Sirius Potter: **another **good** show is** Magical Talent**. But apparently their going to have to cancel it because it offends **squibs**.

**Roxanne Weasley: Historical Magic Events **is an awesome show! Thanks to it I no longer have to try to pay attention in **History of Magic**.

**********Rose Weasley: ***sigh* TV has really ruined your attention span.

**James Sirius Potter: **your against everything these days Rose. Soon you'll have white hair from how old and boring your getting.

**Damien Darke: **oh when you grow old it feel like it happened too soon. Far too soon and your **past** will only be a distant **memory**.

**James Sirius Potter: **dude stop depressing the** chatroom. **

**************Rose Weasley: **it's a************** free chatroom **James!

**James Sirius Potter:** anyway like I was saying awesome episode.


	6. Ice

**Rose Weasley:** I'm going ice skating.

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy:** what's that?

******Rose Weasley: **it's a **muggle** **winter past time**. You put on these shoes with blades at the end called skates so you can slide around the ice without falling down.

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: **sounds** dangerous**.

**Rose Weasley: **not really. You should learn to skate you might enjoy it.

******James Sirius Potter: **or he might fall in and become as **cold** as his **heart**.Rose are you ready?

**************Rose Weasley: **James don't be mean!

**********************James Sirius Potter: **or he could get even **colder** and become an **ice** **monster**.

**********************Lysnader Scamender: **not how********************** ice monsters **are formed actually.

**********************James Sirius Potter: **I'll take your word on that. So you ready Rose? Don't give me the icy shoulder.

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: **you plan to go into the joke buisness and your using material like that? Pathetic Potter!

**********************************************Rose Weasley: **boys don't fight and yes I'm ready.

**********************James Sirius Potter **and **************************************Rose Weasley**:Bye Lysander, bye********************** Malfoy**!

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy **and **********************Lysnader Scamender****: **bye!

**************Rose Weasley **is************** logging off**

**James Sirius Potter** is **logging off**

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: **oh well. Skating didn't sound like that much **fun** anyway.

**********************Lysnader Scamender****: **it is you should try it.

* * *

I can totally imagine Rose teaching Scorpius how to skate! It would be so cute!


	7. Neville

******James Sirius Potter: **hey **Professor Longbottom** why didn't you tell us that you were so awesome?

**Neville Longbottom: **thank you James but what you talking about?

******James Sirius** **Potter:**I read **Rita Skeeter**'s book about Harry's life are so awesome!

**Neville Longbottom:** I did what I had to do.

******James Sirius** **Potter:**don't be so modest!

**Rose Weasley:** James!Don't worry **Professor Longbottom **you don't have to tell us anything.

******James Sirius** **Potter: **of course he doesn't have to tell us but it would be cool if he did. Come on professor!**  
**

**Neville Longbottom:**well...okay.

* * *

Did I make Neville out of character?


	8. Glory?

******James Sirius** **Potter:**we won the **Quidditch tournament**!

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy:**big deal there's still a load of points you lost for ** Gryffindor Potter**.

******James Sirius** **Potter:**you can't ruin my glorious victory!

**Rose Weasley:**it's just **Quidditch** James.

**J****ames Sirius** **Potter:**just** Quidditch**?Wash your mouth out Rosie!

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy:**James doesn't have much to be proud of let him get his glory where he can.

**J****ames Sirius** **Potter:**at least I have glory for something!You can't even sponge off your parents glory.

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy:**oh no my father does have a stupid scar on his face and my mom's family wasn't poor whatever shall I do?**  
**

**J****ames Sirius** **Potter:**oh you are just asking for it!

**Rose Weasley:**if you fight I'm telling your parents!

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy:**ha ha.

**Rose Weasley:**and I mean that to both of you!

**J****ames Sirius** **Potter:**fine but it's not my fault that **Hufflepuff** has no **house** glory.


	9. Secrets

This is the last chapter.

* * *

**Roxanne Weasley **is** logging on  
**

**James Sirius Potter **is** logging on  
**

******Roxanne Weasley**:I have something to tell u but you have to swear not to tell anyone else especially not Rose.  


******James Sirius Potter**:OK what is it?**  
**

******Roxanne Weasley**:I created a spell that makes people type the truth and used it on Malfoy.

******James Sirius Potter**:does he know?

******Roxanne Weasley**:I don't think so this could be funny.

******James Sirius Potter**:I'll try to get him to admit something embarrassing thanks Roxanne.

******Roxanne Weasley: **it was my pleasure.

******James Sirius Potter**:well I ought to get going.

******Roxanne Weasley**:bye.

**James Sirius Potter **is** logging** **off**

******Roxanne Weasley**:mu ha ha ha ha!


	10. Elves

I was going to end this on chapter 8. I'm beginning to wish I had put Scorpius in Ravenclaw but I really don't want to go back and edit two stories.

natilie 1668: I'm glad you love it. Thanks for the alert and fave.

Kelly Pearl: I hope no one else's personality clamaches too suddenly.

* * *

**Roxanne Weasley:** I was watching Lord of the Rings earlier and those elves are **hot**. I wish **Hogwart's house elves **looked like that.

**Rose Weasley: **if they did would you join S.P.E.W.?

**Roxanne Weasley:** maybe. But u should give up on _spew _, the elves **love **things the way they are.

**Rose Weasley: **their uneducated!

**Roxanne Weasley: **they **love **their job! What r u going 2 do command them to **hate **their jobs?

**Rose Weasley: **of course not! But they deserve pay, **sick days **and **holidays**.

**Roxanne Weasley:** they should watch Lord of the Rings!

**Rose Weasley: **how is that supposed to help?

**Roxanne Weasley: **maybe they'd start 2 wonder why those elves have it so good.

**Rose Weasley:** you just want to see **house elves **watch Lord of the Rings.

**Roxanne Weasley: **is that really so **wrong**?

**Rose Weasley:** yes. Also do your **homework.**

**Roxanne Weasley: ***rolls eyes* yes mom.

**Roxanne Weasley **is **logging off**


	11. Cure

This will probably make more sense if you read chapter 9 first.

* * *

**Scorpius ****Hyperion Malfoy: **give me the antidote!

**James Sirius Potter: **or you'll what? Tell us how long u wet the bet?

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: **or I'll tell Rose!

**Roxanne Weasley: **we're not afraid of her!

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: **I **warned **you.

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy **is **logging off**

**James Sirius Potter: **u just had to say that didn't u?

**Roxanne Weasley: **don't worry we'll find him before he can tell.

**Roxanne Weasley **is **logging off**

**James Sirius Potter **is **logging off**


End file.
